


Trick or Treat 2017

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Photocomic, Toys, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Trick or Treating with the Kreos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second of two special Halloween Toy Stories this year. 
> 
> (That's right, we're NEVER finding out what Creeper did to Prowl! Muahahahahahah!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yeah... It's pretty obvious, but I bet not many people realize that Megatron is the only TF toy who is usually has his gun. The others' are all in storage so they don't get lost.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
